Kheel's Hill at Sunset
by CreekBunnyStyle
Summary: Kyle's heartbroken. So is Eric, will they help eachother out? T for language.


**AN: I don't really like this pairing, but there are several hints in South Park that Cartman has a thing for Kyle, like in Manbearpig And Imaginationland. Cartman seemes pretty obsessed with Kyle in my opinion. But I don't think Kyle likes Cartman at all. But thats just my opinion, plz enjoy this, random. Waiting for my friends to come over so we can go sledding on Kheel's Hill. Thats where the name comes from in the short storie. Love Kyman? Review then. :3**

"WENDY? Are you fucking shitting me Stan? WENDY?" Tears brimming my eyes, he was just a blur now. "I thought you LOVED me! You son of a bitch!" I punched him in the face. My boyfriend for a year and a half had cheated on me with his ex Wendy. Wendy, the biggest whore in the school, next to Bebe of corse. I puched, and ran down the street. I had no clue where I was going, the sun was setting.

After running for a while I found myself in front of Kheel's Hill, the biggest hill in South Park. I had been here once before with Cartman, back when I was 16. He had read me some kind of poem, I can't remember what it said now, but I knew it was a set up. Cartman has NEVER been nice to anyone without wanting something in return. But now, I really didn't give a flying fuck about anyone. Honestly, it would be nice to talk to Cartman. I would never admit that out loud, but I think talking (Or arguing) to him would get my mind off things. So I ran up the thorny path to reach the top of Khell's Hill. But what I found was not at all what I had expected. Cartman crying in his knees. Yes, Eric Cartman, age 17, neo nazi Cartman, CRYING. So I sat down with him. If anything we could just sit there and cry together. I can only wonder what has him trorn to pieces.

"Hey fatass." I sigh, sitting down next to him. Really, he wasn't fat anymore. He was just big boned, total muscle now. Actually, he was pretty hot. His chocolate brown hair, toned chest, bright blue eyes. If he wasn't such an ass I would have a crush on him.

He looked up at me, immediately straitening up and wipeing his tears on his wrist. "W-Why are you here jew?" He asked, trying to act like he hadn't just been crying.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked down to the ground, spotting _Fuck you Stan _written in the dirt. "I needed someone to talk to, Stan just cheated on me. I don't care if all you do is sit here and rip on me, I ju-"

"HE. DID. WHAT?" His eyes seemed to heat up, like that old Cartman from my memories.

I shook my head and repeated, "Stan cheated on me."

Cartman then did something totally unexpected, he wrapped an arm around me."I'm sorry dude. I knew you two wouldn't work out. I'm just sorry it ended this way."

"Ok, what do you want Cartman?" I'm not buying this sweet act for one second. Even though this is what I need right now. I know Cartman, and he's NEVER understanding.

Cartman pulled away slightly, looking me in the eye. "Would you believe me if I said, I was telling you the truth, and I'm just glad I can talk to you right now?"

I shook my head, "Under normal circumstances, no. But I need someone right now. Even if that someone is you." I sighed and leaned against Cartman.I could feel him smile, and for some reason, I liked being here with him. In a way, I missed having him around. Even if he is a assshole neo was entertaining, in a bad way, but entertaining none the less. Right now, he just seemed so understanding, like he knew the feling of heart break. Maybe he did. All I knew was that he seemed ok right now. Out of character, but ok.

"Kyle?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember that poem I read to you almost 2 years ago?" He looked down at me with unsure eyes. Something is really fucked up with him. Thats the only way he could ever be nice. Or he has some plan, I guess I'm falling for it.

I nodded, "Yah, don't remember what it said, but it was a cool poem. But I know you had some trap planned, thats why I didn't stay."

He pulled me into a tight embrace, a bone cruching one. "I didn't know how to tell you how I feel. And Clyde wasn't hiding in the bushes with a video camera. I really do like you Kyle. Please believe me." His puffy eyes were full of something, I just didn't know what it was.

We stared at eachother for the longest time. I was searching for reason for him to do this, what could he possibly gain from this?

"I know what your thinking." His voice broke the silence, "The only thing I hope to gain from this is your love." He then smashed his lips to mine with bruising strength. I didn't know how to react, I just knew I wanted comfort, someone to love me. And Cartman was here, Cartman wanted me. So I guess I could want him too for a while, at least play along. And who knows? Maybe I'll fall for him like hes fallen for me. Only time will tell. So I kissed back, enjoying the pure love Cartman forced upon me. While the colors bleeded from the sky. We kissed until the sky was a dark blue. Then walked back down the hill, hands curled around eachother. For now, I will give my heart to him, and hope that I will be able to love again.

**AN: Can't remember the name of the story, but this is a continueation of it. Anyone know the name or author, plz message me so I can give the author the credit they deserve. **


End file.
